degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Paige-Marco Friendship
The friendship between Paige Michalchuk and Marco Del Rossi formed in Season 3 of Degrassi: The Next Generation, presumably through Spinner Mason and Jimmy Brooks, who were two of Marco's closest friends. Friendship History Overview The two grew especially close when Paige's elder brother, Dylan Michalchuk, started dating Marco. Throughout Dylan and Marco's rocky relationships, Paige never took sides, maintaining solid bonds with both her brother and her friend. The two were even roommates after graduating as part of the Class of 2006, from Degrassi, along with their mutual friend Ellie Nash. Unfortunately, during a trip to Los Angeles, Paige and Marco had a falling out. It is unknown if the two have managed to rekindle their friendship. Season 3 In Pride (1), Paige, Marco, Ellie Nash, Jimmy Brooks, Spinner Mason and Hazel Aden are driven to the beach by Paige's elder brother Dylan Michalchuk. Later in the episode, Spinner and Paige go on a double date with Marco and Hazel. In Pride (2), Paige is concerned when Marco doesn't show up to her brother's hockey game. In Rock and Roll High School, Marco and Paige were, unusually, in opposing camps when Downtown Sasquatch performed in the Battle of the Bands against Ashley's anti-Craig Manning band Hell Hath No Fury, of which Paige was a member. Downtown Sasquatch won the competition. In It's Raining Men, Paige is shown to be a mediator between the two boys when their relationship becomes rocky. Season 4 In''' Ghost in the Machine (1), Spinner takes Marco, Paige, Jimmy, and Hazel to the drive in theatre in his new car. While they are watching the movie, Paige and Marco act scared. Later, Paige and Marco help Dylan move into college. In Ghost In The Machine (2), Marco comforts Paige after she lost her case to Dean Walton. In '''King Of Pain, many of Marco's friends, including Paige, Craig, Spinner, and Hazel, are shocked when they learned that Alex is going to run for School Council president. In Eye of the Tiger, 'Paige, Marco, Craig, and Hazel throw Jimmy a small welcome back party. Season 5 In 'Venus (1), '''Paige and Marco, along with all of Spinner's old friends, ditch him when they find out that he was involved in the school shooting. In Tell It To My Heart, Paige gives Marco advice on how to come out to his father. In 'Redemption Song, '''Paige and Marco, along with others, help paint a mural for Degrassi. In 'The Lexicon of Love (2), '''Paige talks to Marco about her sexuality. In I Against I, Marco refers to Paige and Alex as "Palex". Later in the episode, Paige supports Marco's Safer Sex seminar. In '''Total Eclipse Of The Heart, Marco, Paige, Ellie, and Alex are studying at the Dot,when Dylan arrives to pick Paige up. He introduces Tim, the boy he has been seeing, to him, but looks back at Dylan as he and Paige leave. The next day, Paige convinces Marco and the rest of the group to let loose and go to a gay club that night before an English exam the following day. She asks Marco if Tim is going to come, and stresses that Dylan is back and single. Marco tells her that Dylan broke his heart, and does not reply to Paige when she asks why he isn't moving on. That night in the line outside of the gay club, Hazel, Alex, Paige, Ellie, Marco, and Tim are excited about entering the club and getting a break from their studies. In High Fidelity (2), '''Paige, Ellie, Marco, Hazel, Alex, along with the other season 5 seniors, all graduate with Marco as their valedictorian. Season 6 In Here Comes Your Man (1), Marco throws Paige a going-away-party. Later in the episode, Paige and Ellie both promise Marco to be there for him, despite that they're moving to different universities. In 'Free Fallin' (1), '''Marco comforts Paige while she is dealing with her stressful university life at Banting. When she drops out of Banting, Paige moves in with Marco, Ellie, and Dylan. Season 7 In 'Standing In The Dark (2), Marco, Ellie, Jesse, Paige and Alex watched movies together. In Love is a Battlefield, Marco asked Paige when Alex was moving out, but told tells him to give her a break since she had had a stressful time lately. Paige got a new job as an assistant, and Marco was excited for Paige's upcoming fashion show project. He was supportive to Paige when Paige and Alex break up. Ellie, Marco and Paige interviewed a potential new roommate, Griffin Pierce-Taylor. When Griffin said that it was quiet, clean and studious, Ellie said that this may not work as they were loud and they did their homework in front of the TV. After Griffin left, Marco seemed to think that he was the best choice. However, Ellie was not so sure, saying, "A hot roommate is a lot more pressure than regular ones. I need freedom to wear flannel." However, Paige thought that he was "incredibly cute and normal" so Ellie was outvoted. After Paige decided to quit her job as Andrea's assistant in Pass the Dutchie, she made breakfast for Ellie and Marco. She told them that she was taking a personal day and intended to spend the day with her roommates. However, Marco told her that he and Ellie had a group meeting for their historiography project. When Paige said that she was Marco and Ellie's closest friend, Ellie, "Oh, actually, I don't really like you." Paige ignored this barb and served them maple bacon. She managed to convince Marco and Ellie to go with her to the cinema. When she got a call before the film, they were concerned that she would be fired if she did not go to work but Paige told them that she would love that. The next day, Paige returned home to find Marco and Ellie studying and told them that she intended to take another personal day. She wanted to spend the day with them and rented three DVDs for each of their personal tastes. While Paige was not looking, Ellie gave Marco that the "she's crazy" gesture. Marco managed to convince Paige that she needed to return to work. In Talking in Your Sleep, Paige attempted to recruit Marco and Ellie to help her to paint her room. Although they were initially reluctant as they hated painting, Griffin convinced them to do so. Ellie was shocked when Griffin said, "Paige, are we still on for the bed later?" and almost spit out her coffee. After Griffin left, Ellie said, "Roommate etiquette? You didn't even check with us." Paige then told her to relax and explained that they were going to Ikea as he was "helping her get in bed." Marco and Ellie were both amused by her Freudian slip. Later that night, Ellie, Marco, Paige and Griffin painted Paige's room truffle mint. In spite of their initial lack of enthusiasm, Marco and Ellie had fun. They painted each other's faces, as did Paige and Griffin. After two hours, however, Ellie had enough and asked if they could finish. Paige told her that that was fine and thanked her for her help. Paige was concerned about the colour but Marco overheard Griffin telling her than when people were in her bedroom, they would not be looking at the walls. At the Campus Club the following night, Griffin visited Marco while he was working as a busboy and it appeared as though he had something to tell him important. Marco began extremely concerned until Griffin said that he had feelings for Paige. Marco was relieved that that was all but said, "I love girl so if you hurt her, I take drastic measures." The morning after Paige and Griffin had sex, she noticed that he had numerous bottles of pills. She and Marco began to go through them and discovered one containing the HIV cocktail. Paige was astonished to learn that Griffin was HIV positive. They sent Ellie an emergency text a few minutes before class and informed her of Griffin's condition. Ellie was astonished and, although Marco reminded her that she could not catch HIV from drinking from the same orange juice carton, she still found it "disturbing." In Don't Stop Believin', Paige told Marco and Ellie that her father Jeff Michalchuk had bought her a condo but she had to move out by the end of the month. Ellie was annoyed as they were planning to resign the lease and now needed a new roommate. That night, as there was a blackout, Ellie and Marco studied in the dark for their psychiatry exam. Ellie asked Marco to define the id, ego and superego. Marco could not do so but they were interrupted by Paige and Griffin, who arrived home with ice cream. The four of them then laughed, talked and played charades for hours. After Paige and Griffin left to have sex, Ellie and Marco went upstairs and almost had sex themselves. The next morning, Paige was cooking bacon from the freezer which had thawed due to the blackout. She could tell that there was some tension between them and asked if they had had an awkward exam. Ellie took some of her bacon and asked that if you had never had bacon before and then almost shared it with their best friend, should you want to talk about it. Marco then said that if you had never thought about bacon that way before, you might be a little too confused to talk about it. Ellie told him that she was going to the staff announcement at The Core to wish Eric look. Marco tried to apologise but she left before he could do so. Paige realised that something was going on and Marco explained that he and Ellie had almost had sex. Several hours later, Marco told Ellie that they were just friends, nothing more. Ellie said, "WHOA! Marco, we just kissed!" and that it was not a big deal. She demonstrated this by kissing Paige, who did not enjoy the experience. Ellie said, "Yeah, that was weird and bacon-y?" Marco countered that it was a big deal as they had nearly had sex. She asked why it was a crisis. Marco said that it because he almost did not stop and part of him did not want to. Ellie realised that part of her did not want him to stop either. Marco said that they were totally dependent on each other for everything, even intimacy, and it was hurting not only their relationship with each other but their relationships with other people. Ellie came to the realisation that he was right and said, "Then I guess we're moving out" before beginning to cry. When it came time for them to move out, Ellie offered a mug with Christmas dogs on it to Paige, who said that it was against everything that she stood for. Ellie could not believe that she would hear Paige's daily fashion tips anymore while Paige could not believe that they had lived together for a year without a murder. Ellie joked, "There's still time." Marco entered and lamented that they would grow apart and never see each other again. Paige told him to get a grip. He said that it was a bad idea but Ellie commented that she had thought about it and believed that a little distance would do their friendship good. Paige remarked that only Marco could make the right decision and then freak out about it. Marco told them that this was his point and asked them who would talk him down from his neurotic fits. Ellie reminded him that they had phones. Marco told them to make sure that they were always charged. He then said, "I love you, guys" and gave them a hug. Conflict History Season 8 In Degrassi Goes Hollywood, Paige invites Marco and Ellie to come out and visit her, as she needs some time to relax with her friends, after landing the role of Trixie in Jason Mewes' film Mewesical High. Paige develops an overbearing, diva-like attitude, letting the fame that comes with the role get to her head, and Marco grows tired of her attitude. He tells her off and she slaps him, effectively ending their friendship. He leaves Paige, looking hurt, and later does not answer her call when she calls to apologize, implying they did not make up. Degrassi Minis In The Lovecats, Marco, Ellie, Paige, and Alex are all in the line for lunch. In 24 Hours on the Couch, Marco and Paige spend 24 hours on the couch together. In Lost in Degrassi, Marco and Paige are kidnapped by Jimmy, Spinner, Ashley, and Alex, their former classmates, and are being held in a Degrassi classroom. Marco and Paige realize that their friends miss them. In Queen Bees, Marco, Ellie, and Paige visit The Dot, where Paige gets into an argument with Holly J. Sinclair. Marco and Ellie pull Paige away when Holly J. reveals that she is Heather Sinclair's younger sister. In Roomatus Interuptus, Marco and Paige are arguing over how many television channels they can afford. Timeline *Started: Before Pride (1) (304) **Ended: Degrassi Goes Hollywood (822) ***Reason: Marco thought Paige was overreacting to being famous, so Paige slapped him. Quotes *Marco: "Okay, the fountain's down and I am parched." Paige: "And someone has got to wash these brushes." Marco & Paige in unison: "Ew!" - Redemption Song. *Paige: "Ellie, would you please tell Madam Spend-a-lot here we can't afford every specialty channel in the 500 channel universe?" Ellie: "Hello, having an intimate moment." Marco: "Look, if I want to the watch the 24-hour badminton channel, that's my prerogative!" Ellie: "Trying to get some action." Paige: "The thing that pisses me off the most, Marco, is that you ordered three gay lifestyle channels, and not one pertaining to the fashion industry!" Ellie: "In my bed with a guy." Marco: That's no problem. Fashionista TV is only a phone call away!" - Roomatus Interuptus Trivia *Paige had a conflict with Marco's best friend Ellie Nash but she eventually became friends with her. *They were both close friends with Jimmy Brooks. *Paige previously dated Marco's close friend Spinner Mason. *Like Ellie, Jimmy and Craig Manning, Paige did not have a problem with the fact that Marco was gay after he first came out. This was in stark contrast to Spinner's initial homophobia. *Both had feelings for Griffin, although only Paige dated him. *They both were close to Alex Nuñez. Paige was her ex-girlfriend and Marco was good friends with her. *Both Marco and Paige are part of the LGBT community: Marco is gay and Paige is bisexual. *Marco dated Paige's elder brother Dylan. *They were both members of the Degrassi Drama Department and the Yoga Club. *They both graduated in the Class of 2006. *Both had been kissed by Ellie but only Marco dated her. *They lived together from 2006 to 2007. *While Paige was a talented singer, Marco had a dreadful singing voice. *In the Degrassi Drama Department's production of Hamlet, Marco played the title character while Paige played Ophelia. *While Marco blamed Spinner for his involvement in the school shooting, Paige did not. *They both made their final regular appearances in Don't Stop Believin'. *In the 2015 interview Straight Talk with Adamo Ruggiero, Lauren Collins said that the end of Paige and Marco's friendship was her least favourite Degrassi moment. Gallery Deghollywood.jpg Free_Fallin_Marco_Paige.jpg 34-brucas59k.jpg 35-brucas59.jpg 46-brucas59nn.jpg 44-brucas59.jpg 57-brucas59j.jpg jkkj.jpg 890.jpg pagie-marco-degrassi-paige-16093542-477-644.jpg 435ek.jpg jnk,n.jpg 32-brucas59.jpg 39-brucas59.jpg Tumblr m1xgw3Md9r1qc1tpr.jpg 454wd.png 5454.jpgrte.jpg 5646.PNG 7668.PNG 76643.PNG Sc1.PNG Season-7-Paige-Marco-Ellie-degrassi-1384252-535-330.jpg 1786785.jpg Degrassi Season 4.jpg Paige-alex-hez-marco-ellie-degrassi-paige-and-alex-15894162-299-312 (1).jpg Tumblr m7vyt7WfAG1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr m7vysxY4Ez1qc1tpr.jpg Emma-pagie-marco-alex-spin-jimmy-degrassi-paige-16022485-644-477.jpg tumblr_llbhtuHN8O1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_llbhx0Xq311qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr ls5paklyhB1qc1tpr.jpg Tublr ltwh934oNa1qc1tpr.jpg 777332.jpg 640px-Degrassi 100% intensee.jpg Tumblr lsit1jKVrM1qc1tpr.jpg jkkjj.jpg jijk.jpg uiiohj.jpg 564df.png 643.png 563d.png 753.png 645r.png 5543dd.png 564g.png 65754.png 7566dd.png 54643w.png 75567.png 78763.png 567453.png 65654.png 43535d.png Tumblr lt63fbpKK21qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lnrv3e2zUB1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m7vz110Z7r1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr mcvgjrvaka1qf2xhzo1 500.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-11-08-16h37m56s116.png Tumblr ls5oq3TQG01qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lon657qsK71qc1tpr (1).jpg jio.jpg everyepever2.jpg tumblr_inline_mfta84NAJ91qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_inline_mftageU7dj1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_inline_mftae5HsfU1qc1tpr.jpg 3705773 std.jpg tumblr_inline_mit07a3XJP1qz4rgp.jpg tumblr_inline_mit0dcYwJJ1qz4rgp.jpg Fddfggfhdfdvc.jpg Normal cap2092.JPG Normal cap2102.JPG Normal cap2112.JPG Normal cap2122.JPG Normal cap2132.JPG Normal cap2162.JPG Normal cap2182.JPG Normal cap2202.JPG Normal 1480 1.jpg 255978.jpg 3534.png Modern-love-3.jpg Normal n aCAIT9IOJ.jpg Death-of-a-disco-dancer-2.jpg Death-of-a-disco-dancer-3.jpg 503 002.jpg Normal 2137 1.jpg Tell-it-to-my-heart-7.jpg Tell-it-to-my-heart-8.jpg 5675.PNG 976.PNG 7664.PNG 6567.PNG Paige11.PNG PaigeMarco10.PNG PaigeMarco4.PNG PaigeMarco2.PNG PaigeMarco3.PNG Marco6.PNG 3453d.jpg 5343.jpg 4533d.jpg 4564dj.jpg 9765.PNG 56753.PNG Marcoellieandpaige.jpg Tumblr m52fy6UAVU1r7yvwao1 500.jpg 06 (23).jpg 169-brucas59 (1).jpg Season-7-Marco-Ellie-Paige-Griffin-degrassi-1384317-535-330.jpg Season-7-Paige-Marco-Ellie-degrassi-1384252-535-330.jpg Season-7-Marco-Ellie-Paige-Griffin-degrassi-1384316-535-330 (1).jpg 26-brucas59j.jpg 48-brucas59.jpg 6467587.jpg Venus-0057.jpg Degrassi S6.jpg Albumart.jpg Images (29).jpg Degrassi1HR.jpg Normal deg-000060.jpg Paige working.jpg Paint.PNG Download3.jpg 625x300-degrassi-s3-group.jpg 80517-degrassi2.jpg 2-lilyjak (1).jpg 3-brucas59 (3).jpg 2-brucas59 (2).jpg Dog108.jpg Dog105.jpg Dog88.jpg 284px-Degrassi-islands-in-the-stream.jpg Tumblr m44g90rmcy1qc288do1 500.jpg Degrassi 2006.jpg Venus-0056.jpg Degrassipaigemarcoellie.jpg 6-brucas590.jpg 5-brucas590.jpg 14 (1).jpg Qweqweqwewefdfs.jpg WTAS-0017.jpg Venus-0002.jpg Venus-0001.jpg Venus-0000.jpg Jhgghghghgh.png Pride0073.jpg Pride0048.jpg Pride0047.jpg Pride0074.jpg 12-brucas59 (4).jpg 14-brucas59 (3).jpg Venus-0093.jpg Venus-0044.jpg Venus-0026.jpg Sisosig0027-1.jpg Normal 2138 1.jpg Tumblr lnruwkEi9X1qc1tpr.jpg 543rd.jpg Oi9i.jpg Gtg.jpg Tumblr lsit1jKVrM1qc1tpr (1).jpg Tumblr ls5paklyhB1qc1tpr (1).jpg 65tr.png Lovecats1.11.jpg 05 (3).jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts Category:LGBT